clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
KZT Triple X
The Intercontinental KZT Triple X Deletion Missile Supreme Deluxe, commonly addressed as KZT Triple X '''or '''XXX '''and colloquially referred to as '''Big Mama, or TEH NUKE, is the largest, most powerful, most lethal, and costliest Deletion Missile that exists. Only ten have ever been built, five of these belonging to the USA, two belonging to UnitedTerra and two belonging to Major Sheep (he fired one during the Eastshield Missile Crisis) . These missiles must be launched on PASA's rocket launchpads with assigned computers and professional missile drivers. At 2018 costs, a single XXX missile costs approximately 2.3 billion Pebbles, making them a very effective deterrent but at the same time a very costly expense. XXX missiles can weigh upwards of 2000 tons even without fuel, and 4000+ tons with fuel. They can also fly a range of 81,400 km, or about halfway to the moon. This means XXX missiles can strike anywhere on Earth, even Antarctica. For this reason, XXX missiles are only used as a last resort. A process is currently going on to turn the XXX into a spacecraft. However, the extreme weight, cost, and fuel amount means this may take a long time. Description XXX missiles are famous for their appearance, differing from all other types. They are ninety feet (27.4m) taller than a Jupiter V 3000, and are colored jet black with alternating red and yellow bands from top to bottom. Phrases are normally written on the missile's side, including, but not limited to, "E.T. GO HOME!", "TEH NUKE", "FEAR ME", "JO MOMMA" and "YOUR TAX MONEY AT WORK". The XXX missile itself is 374 feet (114m) tall and is comprised of three stages; the first uses three extremely powerful VI-84 engines. This is by far the biggest stage of the XXX - it can hold nearly 18,000 gallons (68,137 liters) of fuel. The second stage contains 500 gallons (1,892 liters) of fuel to fine-tune adjustments in orbit. On top of the second stage is a third stage holding a thirty-meter warhead containment chamber, with seven solid titanium panels that encircle a small electric shock warhead and approximately 0.6 tons of Deletion Crystal. Next to the containment chamber are thousands of pieces of chaff, rubber strips, metal filings, and aluminum balloons that are deployed to confuse the tracking system. XXX missiles must be launched at 81.27 degrees straight up until they exit the planet's atmosphere. Nearly 95% of all the XXX's fuel is spent on getting into space - the XXX is so large, it doesn't even get into orbit. The first stage is ejected to fall back to Earth, and the second stage ignites, targeting the destination and performing an orbital burn to fine-tune the ballistic trajectory. Once the trajectory is successful, the second stage is automatically jetissoned to burn up in the atmosphere, and the warhead releases thousands of pieces of chaff to confuse the enemy system. Once it re-enters the atmosphere, stopping the warhead becomes impossible. The warhead extends the seven titanium panels as heatshields until it clears the reentry area. A set of small jet engines and propellers spring out of the warhead, enabling it to fly for about 12 minutes nonstop before all its reserve power runs out. The warhead approaches the target at a steady speed and rate of descent, and is no more than 300m above when the computer recognizes it. When the targeting computer detects the warhead directly over the target, the shocker delivers a powerful electric shock to the Deletion Crystal, which detonates the warhead and the crystal, deleting as much as 2000 square kilometers of area. They are rarely ever used, and a certain treaty makes it risky to do so. Trivia *XXX missiles are not classified at all, at the reccomendations of The Defenders and Team Corvus. Their more intelligent members (namely Doctor Logic and Fourth Wall Corvus) pointed out that the knowledge of nukes being armed and ready deters enemies from war much more effectively than force. It's simple pacifying intimidation, they stated. *The reason XXX missiles cannot get into orbit is because even with the amount of fuel, the thrust-to-weight ratio is just over 1.04. This means no matter how powerful the engine is burning, it will never get into orbit. By comparison, the Jupiter V 3000 had a thrust-to-weight ratio of 1.4. *XXX missiles, unlike their brethren, are adjustable. The missile driver can, before launch, tell the missile's internal computer how much voltage it should shock the warhead with, and thus, how much area will be deleted. *So far, the only two times a Triple X has ever been actually used was in : **Twilight and Shadow, when Fred sent a Triple X out to delete Bellaghy, the source of Freezeland's economy. **The Eastshield Missile Crisis, where Major Sheep launched a Triple X to obliterate Eastshield but the missile was destroyed in midair. *Actually, an even bigger missile exists called The Humongous Insane Superweapon that is 100ft taller. However it is not a deletion missile and is too big to use safely without risking blowing up the world. *Explorer thinks the missile's color scheme is "punny". *It is rumored that THAT'S MY CAR wrote the tax money remark on one of the missiles, as he fears big government. *NASA currently does not know of the missile's existence. If they did, this would go kablooka. Internal Links * Deletion Missile * Slicer Missile * Heat Missile * Explorer's Space Diplomacy Signing category:weapons Category:Items Category:deletion weapons